Taking A Walk On The Wild Side
by PrettyFace27
Summary: Bella has always behaved in a certain way to please her cop father and her ex fiancée. After her life starts to fall apart she explores a world far outside of her comfort zone in search of danger. Is she about to get more than she bargained for? JxB, AH.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just wanted to play.

Thank you to _SweetDulcinea_ who betaed this for me. You did an amazing job and turned this story into something half way decent.

* * *

I walked into the bar that night and it was clear I was looking for trouble. It wasn't the type of bar I would normal go into. Motor bikes and old classic cars were parked outside and the windows were dirty, so you couldn't see inside the place very well.

This was the place people went when they were already barred from the other, more respectable, bars in town. This was no place for a cop's daughter, but then again that was exactly the reason why I was there.

Good old predictable Bella, you never had to worry about her; never skipped school, always had dinner on the table, graduated with honours, and has been engaged to a highly respectable young man for the best years of her life.

That wasn't the real me; that wasn't what I wanted. I had just come from my father's house where I told him that I had called off the engagement. He flipped his lid, to say the least.

"What am I supposed to do now, Bella, huh?" Charlie shouted, and then continued, making me feel like the worst daughter in history. "For twenty four years I have provided for you and raised you all by myself, now Edward wants to take care of you and you won't let him! I can't do it anymore Bells, I'm an old man, I've got Sue to take care of me now, but who have you got? You're on your own now." I didn't want to hear anymore, I grabbed my purse and stormed out the door.

What did he mean, _he can't do it__anymore_? Other than the fact that he let me live in his house, I have always done everything for myself, and aside wiping his ass, I have done everything for him too.

As I walked toward the bar, I pulled my long, chestnut-coloured hair up into a pony tail. I was tired of always hiding behind it. It was just another way for me to shut people out. Edward liked my hair down because he said it made me look cute and innocent. Didn't mind it being up when I was giving him head though, did he? Asshole. Edward, my fiancée, didn't take the news I was dumping him very well either.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I pushed the door open. I was suddenly very aware of what I was wearing; was my outfit suitable?

I don't know what I was thinking, but I just knew I needed to step far, far out of my comfort zone and this was the first thing that came to mind.

As I looked around at the other customers, I realised I might have gone too far. Going out of my comfort zone wouldn't have been exactly hard... this was just being plain stupid, but I didn't turn around. I walked as confidently as I could up to the bar and ordered a beer.

The bartender was looking at me curiously, clearly wondering what the fuck I was doing there. I was curious as well, but told myself that I would just have one drink and then go.

Another look around the room and I could see it was filled with leather, tattoos and overgrown beards.

Most of the men were older than I would have expected and some of them had women with them, who were far too old to be wearing leather skirts, however there was a couple of men roughly around my age- early twenties, but older than college kids- playing pool in the corner. A pile of money was stacked on the side of the table, held down with a set of keys. Were those guys betting their transportation? Or was that just so it didn't fall off?

I had drank half my bottle of beer, and not being much of a drinker, it quickly worked its way into my system, giving me enough courage to talk to the bartender.

"Are they just betting money or cars too?" I slurred out.

The guy chuckled and seemed surprised but pleased that I was talking to him. "Well, I think Peter has probably had a little bit too much to drink tonight and has put his bike on the table. However, even if Jasper wins he won't take it from him." He explained the scene to me in a really deep southern accent, which I wasn't expecting in Washington.

"Why won't he take it from him, if he won it fair and square?" I asked, curiosity taking over. Somewhere in the back of my mind the saying _curiosity killed the cat_was resounding.

"Jasper doesn't see winning something from a drunk man as being 'fair and square'... sort of like robbing the blind. It ain't right," he said simply. I admired this Jasper guy's morals, as I listened I watched the interaction between Jasper and Peter; they were obviously close. Jasper was patting him on the back and laughing and joking with his other friends and Peter was joining in. I couldn't hear what they were saying over the chatter of the bar, but whatever Peter said made the boys crack up laughing and earned Peter a playful punch in the arm from Jasper.

"And robbing the sighted is?" I asked rather rudely, turning my gaze away from the pool table and back to the bartender. _Damn beer making me say all kinds of crazy things._ The bartender looked taken aback and scowled at me.

"Are you some kinda cop?" he asked more loudly than we were talking before. Heads started to turn in our direction and if I was in a different frame of mind, I would have been scared.

I couldn't help but laugh, considering that I had come here to get away from a cop. _Oh the irony._

"Seriously, do I look like a fuckin' cop to you?"

The bartender stared at me for a moment and I stared right back. After what seemed like an hour, he gave some sort of signal and everyone returned to what they were doing. Without my asking, the bartender pulled me up another beer.

"Okay, you're not a cop, so what are you doing here? You're not exactly one of our regulars."

"I was walking by, got kinda thirsty." I shrugged and took a long swig of my beer. The bartender scoffed at my answer but didn't push for more answers. I took another look around the room and realised that not everyone had gone back to what they were doing before.

The group of guys that were playing pool had finished their game and were standing together in a group, looking over at me. When I caught one or two of their eyes, they didn't look away; they only kept staring and whispering. I exhaled in irritation and turned my back to them, sipping more of my beer and taking my phone out of my pocket to make myself look busy.

There were thirteen missed called from Dad and eight from Edward. Damn guys were in cahoots with one another. I knew that Dad would have the whole police squad out looking for me if they didn't hear from me soon.

I sent a quick text and then turned off my phone, slipping it back into my pocket.

**Dad,**

**I'm alive and safe.**

**I need some time alone.**

**Don't call and don't try to find me.**

**I'm turning my phone off for the night.**

**Will call you tomorrow.**

**Bells x**

I could still sense that those guys were looking at me, and I wasn't sure how to feel. Flattered? Yes. Creeped out? Yes. They were very conflicting and confusing emotions.

Attempting to clear my head and shake off some of my discomfort from the staring and the status of my missed calls, I glanced around the bar, studying the decor. I spotted a jukebox in the corner; it was lit up but there was no music playing.

"Does it work?" I asked the bartender, gesturing to the jukebox.

"Sure does, just needs you to put some money in. It takes quarters. Here darlin', I'll give you some; could do with some music in here to liven the place up." He turned around and then tossed some quarters down in front of me.

"Thanks," I mumbled and gave him a closed-lipped, but no less genuine, smile.

I stood from the stool and took a moment to right my balance. After taking a couple of steps, wolf whistles broke out from behind me. I knew it was those guys again; my steps faltered for a moment, but I kept going. I knew I shouldn't have worn my tight jeans today.

I scanned through the tracks and started picking out ones I wanted to listen to. The selection of songs reflected the tone of the bar, so not much of it was what I regularly played on my iPod, but there was some stuff I'd listened to when Edward wasn't around. I was just making my last choice of song when I felt someone come stand behind me. I turned to see who it was and discovered it to be Jasper, the guy who was playing pool earlier.

"Erm, excuse me," I stammered and tried to push past him. He grabbed hold of my arm to stop me though. I turned on him and glared. _How dare he touch me?_

Jasper let go of my arm like it had scorched him. "Sorry! I just wanted to come say hi. I didn't mean to... I mean... Hi, I'm Jasper." He held out his hand and looked at me pleadingly.

He had dirty blond hair that was fairly long and messy looking, like he had just rolled out of bed. He had kind eyes and a huge smile that just made you want to smile back, but I wasn't fooled. His nose was slightly crooked from where it had obviously been broken on more than one occasion, and he had a scar below his eye that I assumed was also caused in a fight. This man was trouble, but he was also incredibly handsome. Gorgeous, in fact. The sight of him had me crossing my legs and rubbing them together to ease the tingling in my underwear. I looked down at his outstretched hand, taking note of his long thick fingers and then the tattoos that he had all the way up both of his large muscular arms. They were some kind of Celtic markings, and I wondered if he was of Irish decent. It was strangely attractive to me, almost made me feel safe in a way and I had a foreign urge to trace my tongue over the black ink. Edward thought tattoos were disgusting, that they tainted the body. I had always thought they were sort of beautiful.

That was the decider. I held out my hand and shook Jasper's. "Isabella," I said simply then turned around and headed back to my stool. I nodded to the bartender and indicated that I would like another beer. Jasper followed behind me and sat in the stool next to mine. I glanced at his friends to confirm my suspicion that they would be watching our every move.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." Jasper said smoothly. I detected a hint of a Southern accent in his voice as well. _What is with this bar and people from the south?_ I turned my head slightly to face him and he was staring at me intently. I couldn't help but stare back; despite his hard exterior there was a certain kindness in his eyes.

"Likewise, I'm sure." I said feigning disinterest. What was this guy's deal? I'm sure I wasn't his usual type of girl, so why was he talking to me? I didn't have a tattoo or piercing in sight. I didn't even have my ears pierced since Dad never wanted me to get them done. He didn't think it was right to have holes in your body, except the ones god had already given you.

It was no picnic being a cop's daughter. I always had to play by the rules. Charlie kept a close eye on me during my teenage years; like he expected me to turn into one of those "hell raisers" that he had to deal with during work hours.

"Hey, James, could I get a couple of shots over here, another beer and some peanuts?" Jasper called to the bartender.

"Sure thing, Jasper. What's your poison?" James asked.

"Erm..." Jasper looked up and down the bottles of liquor and then at me. "Is tequila good for you?" he asked.

"_Me?_" I had never done shots before... "Oh, I dunno if that's such a good idea..." I trailed off, feeling uncomfortable. I was already pretty drunk, and I could only imagine what something like tequila could do to me.

"Aw, come one. It's just one shot." Jasper turned on the charm and smiled that wicked smile at me.

One shot turned into three. I was wasted. More music was being played on the jukebox, and I was another shot away from dancing on the tables. As it turned out, Jasper was a really interesting guy. We had nothing in common, but I liked his company. He was funny and clearly very intelligent. He asked me lots of questions about myself, I avoided some of them, but it made a change for someone to be asking questions about me when usually all I did was talk about Edward and how his life was going for him. Jasper told me he was a car mechanic and ran his own business nearby, and when I mentioned that my car had been acting up lately, he said he would be more than willing to look at it free of charge. He was quite the charmer, so I couldn't tell if his offer was genuine or just a ploy to win my affection, but at that point, I didn't really care.

Eventually, his friends joined us for a drink, and they were quite a lot of fun, too. Peter had dark hair, dark eyes, a thick layer of stubble and a lip ring. His arms were like Jasper's, completely covered in tattoos. He was really drunk just as James had said, but he was also really funny. I could tell he was the clown of the group even though I had only spent a short amount of time with them, but I could also tell he looked up to Jasper. They all did; Seth and Brady are actually Jasper's younger cousins, though they seemed more like brothers to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isa... Izz... Izzy!" Peter slurred when we were first introduced and gave me a new nickname in the process. No one had ever called me Izzy before - I wondered why, as I kinda liked it, and it seemed the more obvious way to shorten my name. Apparently the boys liked it too as they were all calling me Izzy now.

"Do you mind that, them calling you Izzy, I mean? I can tell them to cut it the fuck out if you don't like it," Jasper asked me quietly. I appreciated the fact that he had asked me quietly. Asking me loudly so that his friends could hear would have just embarrassed me so much so that if I didn't like it I would have lied to just get the spotlight away from myself. I smiled up at him, this sweet, charming man.

"No, I love it. It's pretty." I said grinning like a three year old. Jasper smiled back, clearly relived that I was so easy going.

Somehow, I ended up challenging Jasper to a game of pool, yet I wasn't even sure if my legs would stand if I walked.

I was terrible with a pool cue, but Jasper was standing over me and giving me tips. I was so drunk that I would miss the ball anyway, but that didn't matter; the warmth of his body pressed against my back was electrifying, it made my heart fly and the blood rush out of my head and to my crotch. I swear I felt something hard digging into my hip too, and I can't deny that I push my ass back further into him, wiggling about a bit as I lined up my cue. I could have been mistaken, but I swore I heard him growl. I had visions of us alone in the bar, screwing right here on the pool table. My cheeks reddened from my thoughts. I was deeply attracted to this man and I had only known him a few hours. In a way it frightened me, but I wasn't going to try and fight it.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to show you a few tricks there, Izzy? I have far more experienced with controlling long, hard objects than Jasper," Peter said, sliding up to me and smirking at Jasper. I giggled and Jasper rolled his eyes at Peter, smacking him playfully over the head. The others laughed too but laughed even harder when they heard my retort.

"Oh yeah? Is that because you get a lot of time on your own to practice?" I quipped, giggling and taking another sip of my beer. Peter playfully glared at me while his friends expanded on my comment and teased the shit out of him.

They made me forget where I was. I felt like I was in a normal bar with regular guys, but around midnight I had a reality check.

The doors to the bar opened and five scantily dress girls walked in. They were of various sizes and looks: tall, short, slim, curvy, but all had the signs of living on the street. I had seen girls like this when I would have to go to the police station to see Dad. They were hookers. The noise and chatter in the bar quieted slightly when they walked in, and the room was thick with tension. James looked pissed off but didn't say anything. The girls split up and visited different tables, talking in hushed voices to the guys. One of the girls bent so far over the table that you could see up the back of her skirt... she had no panties on. Jasper and a couple of the other guys groaned in disgust next to me, turning their heads away.

"Why doesn't James just ban them?" Peter hissed to Jasper.

"Fuck knows. Alice has got his balls on some kind of a leash. You can tell he doesn't like it. He used to get on with her quite well, helped her out on occasion, heck, I think he even tapped that a couple of times, but now he doesn't want anything to do with her and she walks around with that smug look on her face, like she knows something we don't." Jasper replied angrily as he glared over at the short one with black hair whose skirt we had just seen up. I guessed this was Alice. Her petite frame made her look younger than me, but her eyes were hard and sallow and showed her true age to be somewhere similar to mine, if not older.

"Alice!" James called from the bar. "Make it quick would you? You're putting my other customers off their drinks."

"Don't get your balls in a twist, James. We'll take as long as we like. No need to rush, is there?" She sneered at James and the other hookers laughed.

Alice was making her way around the room and it wasn't long before she spotted me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Get kicked out of Heaven, angel? Got the urge to come slumming it?" Jasper stood protectively in front of me and folded his large arms across his chest. He loomed over the tiny whore like a giant. It didn't deter her, though.

"Got yourself a new play thing, Jasper? Something else for you to destroy? That's what you do to all your toys, isn't it? Break them?" Her voice was sickly sweet and childlike.

"Leave now, Alice." Jasper growled out.

"Oh, come on Jasper... You really think someone like her could handle an animal like you? You need a professional; someone who knows what they are doing. I could ride you at a gallop till your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you till you popped like warm champagne, and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more." Alice had pressed her body up against Jasper's and was tracing the lines of his tattoo on his arm. He pushed her backwards and she fell to the ground.

"You disgust me, Alice. Take your filthy whores and get out before we have to throw you out." His voice was menacing, which frightened me, but knowing it was in protection of me made me feel safe.

Alice got to her feet and called to her girls. They left with a few drunk John's in tow. The bar was eerily silent; the jukebox music had finished and clearly something bad that I didn't understand had just occurred.

I suddenly felt very sober. What the hell was I doing here? I walked away from Jasper and his friends without a word towards the ladies bathroom. They called after me, but I ignored them.

I needed space; I needed air. I was suddenly very frightened. I had drank far too much to drive my car home, and I didn't even know where home was anymore. With Edward? Obviously not. With my Dad? No. I didn't want to go back, at least not tonight. I went for a pee and washed my face with cold water, which cleared my head and refreshed my thoughts. There was a knock at the door just as I was drying my face on the towel.

"Isabella? Are you okay?" It was Jasper. There was so much I didn't know about him, and I thought if I did know then I would be frightened away, so I didn't ask. Ignorance was bliss right about now. I took him for face value and what I had seen so far, I liked. Alice's words were haunting my thoughts, though, no matter how much I wished I could just ignore them...

_...That's what you do to all your toys, isn't it? Break them?..._

_..You really think someone like her could handle an animal like you?..._

"I'm fine, Jasper. Just freshening up." I sang cheerily through the door.

I put on some lip balm and then exited the bathroom. Jasper was waiting right outside the door with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," I insisted for the second time with a smile.

Unexpectedly, he pulled me into a hug. I was taken my surprise for a moment but then hugged him back.

"Are you okay, Jasper?" I asked as I pulled away from his embrace. His hands didn't let me go but merely travelled down my body to settle on my waist.

"Better now she's gone. She's a spiteful, vindictive little bitch."

"You don't say. I didn't pick up on that," I said sarcastically, trying to lighten the tone of the conversation before hesitantly asking my question. "Is there something I should know Jasper? About you and her, I mean?"

Jasper let out a long sigh and his face wore a pained expression, "We've known each other for a long time, long before she turned to that lifestyle. I tried to help her, but things got really messy and she did what she wanted anyway."

"I can see that, she's quite the little madam, but it was sweet of you to try and help her." I told him, genuinely touched by his goodhearted nature.

He laughed and then thankfully changed the subject, "So you want another drink?" he asked. The tension in the bar was still ripe, and James was on the other side of the room breaking up a potential fight as we spoke.

"Actually... no... I was thinking I should go home soon..." Jasper's face fell immediately, "... but then I realised that I actually don't have a home to go to right now..." I said awkwardly and ran my hand over my hair, chewing on my lip in thought. "Is there a motel around here somewhere?" I asked.

"You don't have a home?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"No, I recently broke up with my fiancée. He's at our house and I don't want to go back there right now... I was staying with my Dad, but we had a fight too. My head is just all over the place right now and I feel the need to be as far away from them as possible," I blurted out and turned my face away to hide my embarrassment. I hoped he didn't think that I was just looking for rebound sex or anything. Things were over between Edward and me long before we actually broke up, and I should have never agreed to marry him in the first place.

"Wow. You certainly have some issues. Poor fiancée, although I suppose it's better than you ditching his ass at the altar," Jasper joked.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew him, believe me," I said, laughing lightly and shaking my head. Edward would hate Jasper on sight.

"Why, is he a bad guy?" I shrugged and shook my head. I didn't really want to feel guilty right now. I was doing something for myself for once, and there was no crime in that. "Losing a girl like you has got to be tough for any man. I pity him." His voice took on a new intensity and he took a step closer to me. The combination of his words and voice was arousing; my heart felt like it was trying to get out of my chest again and my mind was becoming a foggy mess. I can't even describe how the rest of my body felt, but I do know that the wetness was already soaking through my underwear.

"Feel free to say no, Isabella, but I have a sofa bed back at my place. You could come back with me if you'd like. I can bring you back here tomorrow morning and you can pick up your car. How's that sound?" He was cautious with his words, careful not to insinuate anything, not to presume that I would wanted to sleep with him.

I pondered his offer for a moment and couldn't really see an alternative, then looked up at Jasper; I took in his tall lean body, his tantalising tattoos, his dirty blond hair that I wanted to run my hands through and those piercing eyes. I wasn't going to be sleeping on the sofa bed; I was going to be sleeping with Jasper. My impulsive decision gave me a heady feeling of power - I was in control of my own life now, free to make my own choices and possibly my own mistakes too.

"I'd love to come back to your place, thanks. I appreciate the gesture," I said, smiling and blushing a little. Jasper let out a huge breath that he had been holding before his face broke out into that grin I was growing rather attached to and put his arm around my shoulder, leading me back over to his friends.

"Hey guys, Isabella and I are leaving now. You all have a good night and get home safely. Peter, I'm taking your keys! You've drank far too much to drive," Jasper said, picking up his jacket and Peter's keys that were still on the pool table before placing a load of money on the bar to settle his tab. I started to get my money out too, but Jasper stopped me and told me he had it covered.

We were cat called by his friends as we left the bar, crude comments to Jasper, but they were all rather polite as they said goodbye to me.

James told me I could come back any time, and although I wasn't sure I'd be taking him up on his offer, I said thanks anyway.

Finally, it was just me and Jasper alone. It was dark in the parking lot as Jasper led me over to his green Chevrolet Nova. I wondered why he didn't have a bike since most of the parking lot was full of them with just a couple of trucks here and there. There was an awkward silence between us, unspoken words and actions hanging in the air. Jasper walked me around to the passenger side and opened my door for me. Instead of getting in, I turned to face him. I could just about see his face from the small amount of light that came from the bar. We were both breathing heavily and I knew that I wanted him to kiss me. Almost a minute passed before either of us did anything; we were having a silent conversation with our eyes and facial expressions. Jasper clearly didn't want to overstep any boundaries and was waiting for me to make the first move; however, as much as I wanted him to kiss me, I wasn't sure if I was brave enough to do it.

I reached out a nervous hand and placed it on his chest, gripping the fabric of his T-shirt and tugging on it to urge him to come closer to me; this was enough of an admission for him as he slammed the passenger door shut and pushed me up against it. One of his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling my body closer to him, and the other was on the back on my head, his fingers hooked into my ponytail. He tipped my head to the side and roughly placed his lips on mine. They were soft and warm and oh so inviting. My knees buckled as his tongue slipped into my mouth and I felt his tongue piercing. I moaned into the kiss and he grunted back at me, his crotch rubbing on my hip. The kiss was firm, but his tongue was gentle and sensual. I ran my hands under the hem of his t-shirt and felt the soft skin over the muscles of his back. It was a cold night, but I felt like my body was on fire. His mouth moved from mine and down onto my neck, sucking and biting. I moaned out his name and it only spurred him on.

"Fuck, I want you so bad, Isabella. You better get into this car right now, or I am not going to be able to control myself." Jasper whispered huskily into my ear, while I continued to pant and groan. His body was so tightly pressed against me that I could feel every inch of how badly he wanted me, and I wanted him just the same.

I pushed him away and got into the car quick as a fox. Jasper ran round the other side of his car and got in. I was well aware that he had been drinking just as much as me, but then again, he could probably handle his liquor better, not to mention that he was probably twice my size.

"Are you okay to drive?" I asked out of habit. I may have been drunk and horny, but I wasn't completely brainless. "We could call a cab."

He looked at me with genuine concern and sincerity in his eyes. "Isabella, I would never put your life in danger. I feel fine, and my place is just around the corner. It's all back roads from here, all right?"

Nodding, I accepted his promise and buckled my seatbelt. It was a night for rebellion. I was already going home with a stranger, and for some reason, I trusted him without question. Jasper raced home over deserted streets, quickly but carefully and thankfully, there weren't any cops to pull us over._ Dad would have loved that, wouldn't he?_ We made it there in less than ten minutes, and I realised that I had been so busy staring at him throughout the drive that I have no idea where we were or what the neighbourhood looked like. I really didn't care though. I just wanted to be inside... and in Jasper's bed.

We walked into Jasper's apartment and he flicked on the lights. It was an open plan with two doors that I assumed led off into the bedroom and the bathroom. It was fairly neat, but with magazines and empty bottles scattered around.

"Well, this is it," Jasper said, sounding nervous. Was he worried about what I thought? Frankly, I didn't give a shit about the aesthetics of his home at that point.

I jumped on him and smashed my mouth into his. My need for him was primal. Alice was right, he was an animal, but he brought out the animal in me too. I was a lioness and he was my lion. I think he was a little taken aback by my bold move, but he responded quickly and eagerly.

Jasper had his hands on my ass, holding me up, kneading it with his fingers, and occasionally grazing his fingers along my crotch causing me to wriggle in his hands. I moved my mouth to suck and kiss his neck, and I was nibbling on his ear when he began walking us to his bedroom. My heart beat faster as the anticipation grew. I had only ever slept with one other man; would I be adequate enough? That thought didn't last long as my instincts took over, and I decided to just do what came naturally to me.

We fell down onto the bed with him on top of me, my legs still wrapped around his body. Things started to slow down a little, less frantic once we got past the initial attack; one of his hands moved to the outside of my thigh and was rubbing it up and down, caressing the shape of it. My hands were in his hair, tugging and massaging. I bit his bottom lip and he let out a low chuckle. His lips moved to my ear and he kissed its outer shell.

"Feisty, Isabella. You're the most enticing woman I have ever met," he purred into my ear, and I arched my back into him. Clothes needed to come off, now!

I pushed his jacket off his shoulders and then started tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. He helped me out and took it off himself. While he did that, I removed my own top, leaving on my bra for him to do. My chest was heaving as I leaned back on my elbows. He was kneeling between my legs, staring at my red bra. Jasper reached out a finger and traced the curve of my cleavage and then down to my nipple, which you could faintly see through the lace. I let my eyes drift closed and arched my back even further into his hand. Goose bumps broke out over my body and I felt a shiver run through me. He made me feel so sexy; I didn't feel self conscious, despite the fact that I had only been with Edward, I felt empowered and beautiful. I was so ready for him, I ached for him to touch me.

"See what I mean? Far too enticing," he said as he reached behind me and unclasped my bra. He then leaned backwards on his heels and unzipped my boots, slipping them off my feet. My socks were next to go and I watched him as he took them off and then massaged my feet. The heels of my boots and been causing them to ache, so the massage was just what I needed and felt wonderful. I let out an appreciative, wanton moan in response to his gentle handiwork. While he was taking care of my feet, I unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped my fly. At the sound of the zipper, Jasper's head shot up to meet mine, but then his eyes skimmed down to my stomach to the new sliver of skin that undoing my jeans had revealed.

Jasper abandoned my feet and moved his body so his face was hovering over my stomach. His long hair tickled my skin, and I sucked in my stomach to get it to stop. His inked arms pushed my body up off the bed, raising my stomach to meet his lips. My body melted under his touch and I let out a long sigh. His kissed my newly uncovered skin and shimmied my jeans over my panties and then down my legs. I eagerly pulled my bra off my arms and he slipped my panties off so that I was now fully exposed for him. I pushed my shyness aside and embraced the new me, giving him a sexy smirk when he looked up at me. Jasper wasted no time spreading my legs and kissing his way down my thighs, I moaned and now relished in the feel of his hair tickling against my flesh. I hoped he wasn't in the mood to tease; I didn't think my body could have taken it and I was already on teetering on the edge.

Unfortunately for me he was in the mood to tease. I could feel the metal of his tongue ring running along the sensitive areas of my body, causing shivers and writhing when the ball of it would hit certain sweet spots that even I didn't know I had. I especially enjoyed it when he sucked on my nipple, gently sinking his teeth in. When his tongue ran across my hip bone, I almost yelped in surprise at the bolt of pleasure that shot through me. I was soon moaning and tensing under his touch, close but not close enough. Jasper suddenly stopped his ministrations with his tongue and I cried out from the loss. I saw him raise his hand to his mouth and do something to his tongue ring, and a quiet buzzing filled the room, but I didn't have a chance to work out what it was as Jasper's mouth was on my pussy and it was vibrating. I literally screamed at the sensation. I could feel Jasper's mouth morph into a smile and I grabbed hold of his forearms that were resting either side of me. The intensity of it was almost unbearable, but at the same time, I never wanted it to stop. He manoeuvred a hand between us and slipped two fingers inside me while his tongue still vibrated on my pussy and his thick fingers massaged my G-spot. I was rising off the bed, my back completely arched, my legs clamped tight around Jasper's body. My hands found Jasper's hair and I dug my fingers deep into it, fisting and pushing him further into me. I cried out his name, loud and in a throaty moan as my orgasm washed over me, long and hard.

Jasper released my body and allowed me to float back down to earth as he turned his tongue ring off and the room was silent again aside from my panting.

"What... the fuck... was that?" I asked between breaths and giggling like an idiot after that killer orgasm.

"Vibrating tongue ring, best thing I ever brought I think." Jasper said with a laugh. He was still seated between my legs, staring down at my body.

I was starting to feel awkward and insecure... I had never experienced an orgasm that hard or intense before... What if I had done something embarrassing?

"I love the way you taste, my flawless Isabella. I could do that all night if I didn't have this incessant need to be inside you so badly, right now!" Jasper told me, reassuring and putting to rest any fears I had. He undid his belt and slipped his jeans off onto the floor. His boxers came off next, and I could truly admire this glorious man's body.

The tattoos on his arms spread onto his chest and thighs in thick black lines and vibrant colors. As my eyes drifted down his chiselled chest, they eventually landed on his cock, which he was slowly rubbing up and down as he looked at my naked form. I sat up to get a closer look and that was when I noticed the glint of metal on his penis. For the love of god, could this man get much sexier? My first thought was _ouch_, but then I figured he wouldn't keep it in if it hurt... Curiosity got the better of me and I scooted forward to get a better look.

"You want a taste, kitten?" My thoughts about the curious cat came into my head again with his mischievous words, but I didn't think this could kill me.

Jasper let go of his cock and I took it in both my hands; it certainly needed them. I stuck my tongue out and flicked the barbell. Jasper hissed out a breath and muttered the word "shit." I was gripping him pretty tightly as I wrapped my lips around the head of his penis, lightly sucking and massaging it with my tongue. I then moved one of my hands out of the way so I could take him deeper into my mouth. Jasper's hand was in my ponytail, and I loved the control he had over me even when I was giving him head. I lowered my mouth a little bit more until he was nearing the back of my throat, and then I sucked my cheeks in and brought my mouth all the way back up again.

"Fuck... enough of this." Jasper pulled me away from his cock and lightly pushed me back onto the bed. I grinned smugly that I could get him so worked up. He reached over and pulled a condom out, sliding it quickly over himself. He grabbed hold of my legs and pulled my body further down the bed. He place one of my legs on his shoulder and then plunged straight deep into me. I almost instantly came all over again.

"Mmm...that's it, my beautiful Isabella, so tight and ready for me." Jasper whispered huskily as he built up a rhythm, pumping in and out of me.

"Fuck, Jasper," I said breathlessly. He felt so good inside me; he seemed to fit so nicely. I loved how he knew what he wanted and he just took it. I loved how he talked dirty to me, and I wanted to hear more.

"God, I love it when you say my name. Now I want to hear you scream it again." He bent his head and clasped his mouth around my nipple, his teeth lightly tugging on it. I did as he asked and cried his name. "Mmm... It's like peaches and cream," he said, looking up at me from my chest. I groaned and arched my back again.

"Get on all fours, babe. I wanna see that sweet ass of yours," he demanded. I was more than willing to turn over for him. I had never felt so sexy, so desired in my entire life. I wanted him to check out my ass, especially if he was as enthusiastic about it as he was my front.

Jasper ran his hands over the curve of my ass and gave it a light slap before aligning himself with me. He slipped inside and it was even better than before. He was still being careful not to push himself too far inside me, due to his large size, but I found myself pushing back, wanting more of him.

"Oh fuck, baby, this feels so fucking good. Your pussy is amazing," he groaned. I loved how vocal he was; it was amazing to know he was enjoying himself as much as I was.

Jasper wrapped his fingers in my hair and pulled my head back. The slight pain only intensified the pleasure as he moved a hand in between my legs. He found my sweet spot and rubbed deep, slow circles into it. My muscles were tensing and my breathing was becoming erratic.

Jasper leaned forward slightly, "Come for me, Isabella. Come hard around my cock." And so I did, screaming his name as I went.

Jasper followed soon after, my name a strangled groan from his lips. We collapsed on the bed side by side, feeling well and truly knackered.

"Can we do that again in the morning?" I asked after I had caught my breath.

"Isabella, we can do that again right now if you want. That was incredible," he told me, pulling me into his inked arms and kissing my nose.

"Oh, I don't think I could manage another round tonight, but definitely in the morning," I said giggling and kissing every bit of his skin I could reach.

"Your skin is so beautiful," he told me randomly. "It's so pure, like snow," he whispered, running his fingers gently up and down my back.

"I think your skin is beautiful. It's art," I told him honestly and continued to pepper him with kisses. A shiver ran up my spine and goose bumps broke out over my skin.

Jasper, realising I was cold, pulled the covers over the top of us and got us snuggled down.

"Why did you come to that bar tonight, Isabella?" he asked me as I was drifting off to sleep.

"I told you, I had nowhere else to go..."

"Yes, but why _that_ bar?" he persisted.

"I wanted to get out of my comfort zone, live on the edge for once, do something dangerous," I mumbled, half asleep.

"Do you feel like you did that?"

"Sort of... but you're not dangerous. I feel safer with you than I've ever been with anyone," I told him honestly and nestled even closer to him.

Jasper chuckled lightly, "I'm glad I make you feel safe, beautiful girl. I could never hurt you. However, don't make the mistake of believing I am not dangerous. I am more dangerous than you could imagine."

* * *

I would like to dedicate this story to my fic wife and Jasperella shipper, _BBSapphire24_.

This story wouldn't exist without you, you motivate me and inspire me. I love you, wifey. :)


End file.
